robloxian_aviationfandomcom-20200216-history
Air Ruskin
Air Ruskin was a Scottish (British) Airline based in Prestwick, Ayrshire, Scotland, United Kingdom. The founder of the airline was Fatpop (DarkBeastz) and is still owned by him, by the name of Kylerulez09. Air Ruskin officially ceased operations on the 24th September 2019 at 22:00 BST (UTC+1) after 7 years, 6 months and 26 days of operation, one of the longest terms of any ROBLOX airline to date. History The airline was founded on February 29th 2012 by Fatpop (Kylerulez09). The initial idea of the airline stemmed from AirShine which was created from a close friend of Fatpop's with the name "Ruskin" deriving from a location familiar to the owner. It has codeshared with JetEire since 2013 and still does to this day. In June 2014 the group was owned by DarkMetal485 for several hours when DarkBeastz (Fatpop) the original founder, was banned. In January 2015 ownership was handed to Romanan for a brief spell but then was given back to Kylerulez09 when he found Romanan had quit ROBLOX. Kylerulez09 has owned it since and will remain to do so after its closure. In May 2015, all members Air Ruskin had accumulated over the years were removed, starting from 33 members once again. A re-brand of the airline was successfully launched with a brand new airport built by Kylerulez09, Waterbrook Regional which was completed in May 2015. Summer 2015 saw Air Ruskin active at airshows and a booth for the cancelled RIA 2015. At Weston Air Tattoo 2015, Air Ruskin launched their Boeing 777-300ER aircraft to signify and meet growing demand during flight. By October 2015, Air Ruskin had reached 200 members. This was signified with a Twitter post. Later years seen a continual repeating cycle of periods of inactivity related to the owners' study and subsequent removal of inactive members, followed by an ad campaign and a relaunch. In July 2016, a modification of the livery included a minor change of font and a new lion logo. In July 2017, a further modification of the livery included a standardised colour utilising the new ROBLOX custom colour feature for all aircraft and the same font however bold. This was down to ensuring the text could be identifiable from far distances. In December 2018, another modification of the livery saw a new font and slogan, parting from the "Glide With Pride" to "Embrace Flight." The new outlook for 2019 also saw changed livery colours, adopting a more pinkish tone of red on active aircraft and a gradient-fade to the previous monotone red on the tail and lion crest. Air Ruskin is one of the few airlines to have participated at every public RIA event, (2012, 2013, 2014, 2016, 2017 & 2018), also having made booths for the cancelled RIA 15 and RIA 19 events. Air Ruskin has never ventured above the 700 member territory because the owner does not have the time or resources available to allocate to running a large member group. Although plentiful in recent years, with the increasing age of the owner it has been harder to find free time to dedicate to ROBLOX. In August 2019, it was announced by the owner that Air Ruskin's operations as an official airline would end on the 1st January 2020. This is largely down to the owner starting a full-time job and degree course which renders very little time to bring the group into the modern age with ageing technology dating back to 2015 and a lack of active developers. In order to preserve the reputation and dignity of the name and brand, the hard decision was made in the best wishes of the founder of the group. Kylerulez09 has stated explicitly that the group will not be sold or given away after Air Ruskin's retirement. This date was brought forward an immediate closure on the 24th September 2019 due to the lack of funding available for advertisements to provide any significantly numbered flights for the foreseeable future and a lack of development options. Air Ruskin's last flight was also marked on the 24th September 2019 at Carlisle Lake District Airport in the Boeing 737-800 registration G-AERO which is a registration used by the airline since their first 737-800 deliveries back in 2013. Subsequent plans for the fleet is permanent storage at Prestwick V2. Airport Information Air Ruskin's home base is Glasgow Prestwick Airport, located in Prestwick, Ayrshire, Scotland, UK. Air Ruskin have operated at Prestwick since February 2016 which was the airport's operational completion from initial construction in July 2015 until its closure in April 2019. The airport had also undergone multiple refurbishments during its operation to improve its look and user experience. In Autumn 2019, a new Prestwick constructed by Kylerulez09 is set to open to the public that drastically improves the level of detail and accuracy over its predecessor, and aims to be the home of Air Ruskin despite its cease of trading. Aberdeen International from its construction in June 2015 has been used however sparingly and the airport is currently undergoing interior refurbishment, although is unlikely to open to the public again. Carlisle Lake District Airport is Air Ruskin's newest base of operations as of July 2018 and serves more regional style flights whilst using the Boeing 737-800 and was constructed within 2 days in early July 2018 and is the current hub of operations for the airline during the construction of Prestwick V2. Waterbrook Regional was constructed in May 2015 and has been used sparingly by Air Ruskin since February 2016 and in 2017 was refurbished with modern interior style and facilities. It is operational by Air Ruskin however has not been used since 2017. Glasgow Prestwick Airport had been in active service for over 3 years with original areas ageing to 4 years. Although many areas were added or redeveloped, the airport was outdated looking and had inconsistent build styles. In January 2019 it was announced by the CEO that Air Ruskin would operate from a new Prestwick which is to be completed by Summer 2019 and that Glasgow Prestwick (now referred to as Prestwick Version 1) would be closed. Prestwick V1 formally closed to the public on the 11th April 2019 and the place subsequently sold off to multiple other users for no more usage by Air Ruskin. During the construction of Prestwick V2 , Air Ruskin will use Carlisle Lake District Airport as a temporary hub. Prestwick Airport has also been a hub for Air Ruskin's Cargo Operations which it operates using its two Boeing 747-8F's delivered in 2015. In May 2019, Air Ruskin began permanent operations at its new Stansted base for its Summer 2019 schedule. Fleet * Boeing 747-8F (2) * Boeing 737-800NG (4) * Boeing 737-MAX8 (2) Air Ruskin is one of the few airlines on ROBLOX to have unique registrations, delivery dates and models for each of its aircraft. Examples can be seen on the descriptions of the individual models. Airports * Glasgow Prestwick (Version 2 Under Construction) * Aberdeen International (Under Refurbishment) * Carlisle Lake District Airport (Temporary Hub as of April 2019) * Waterbrook Regional = Logo Changes Category:200-499 Members